Patch Up & Drabble It
by sara1893
Summary: Short drabble revolving around the 'Patch Up Family', bits and pieces that complement the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Wonders - Rob Thomas**

 _Our lives are made_

 _In these small hours_

 _These little wonders_

* * *

When Masashi was two years old, he went through a phase where he will bite into people's chin. To say that he was teething, his teeth were all there, all twenty of it. And his favourite person to bite was his father, Izana. While Izana seems to think it was adorable for his son to give him a unique kind of 'kiss', Masashi's behaviour worried her.

Since she can't make it stop, she found herself trying her best in avoiding Izana in turn avoiding Masashi from gumming Izana's chin.

After two days, Masashi threw a huge tantrum in the middle of the night for Izana after she refused to relent to Masashi's twentieth request for his 'papa'.

Tired and bedraggled, she threw on her sleeping robe over her nightdress and went to see Izana with her wailing son. Despite the late hours, Izana was still in his study, hunched over his documents. Seeing them, he gave a large grin; immediately taking Masashi from her who stopped his crying when he saw his father. And as predicted, Masashi instantly latched on his chin, gumming it. Since it was late, Izana's chin was covered with fine stubble. Shock with the five o'clock shadow, Masashi pulled back from Izana's chin; eyes wide.

"Papa?"

Smiling at his son, he answered him, "Yes Masashi?"

Beaming, he latched back on his father's chin. Again, feeling the stubble; he pulled back. Instantly his eyes flooded with tears. Pushing himself away from Izana, he started to cry.

"Papa, papa, papa."

Worried for her child who is struggling as he pushed himself away from his father, his small back half bend backwards from the struggle; Shirayuki reached for Masashi. "Mama, papa… Hic… Papa, mama."

"There, there. Papa is over there honey. Shush, don't cry." Patting his small back to soothe his crying, she threw a glance towards Izana who looked shell shock as he stood straight in the middle of the room and his hand still stretched outwards as if he was handing her the child. Sighing tiredly, she moved towards Izana.

"Look Masashi. Papa is here." Reaching a hand out, she patted Izana on his lower face. His stubble tickled her palm that she let out an involuntary giggle. "See? Papa is here."

Seeing that her child was still crying, she pulled on Izana's shirt so his face is down to her level. Pressing a quick kiss on his cheek, she turned back to look at Masashi, who had stopped crying and looking at them with wide eyes. Still keeping her hold on Izana's shirt, again she turned around and pressed another kiss on his cheek. "Look. Papa."

Reaching out his small chubby hand, Masashi pat Izana face before quickly pulling his hand back when he felt the stubble. "No! Not papa! Want papa!"

Releasing her hold of his shirt, she absent minded run her hand down his chest to smooth back the crease on his shirt not realizing that Izana looks uncomfortable with the gesture. Catching her hand in his, he said "Look Shirayuki. I'll go and shave for a bit. Wait here."

"I'll go with you. You don't need to return back here."

Acquiescing with her reasoning, he turned around to his study table and blow out the candle on his table. Instantly the room is covered in darkness save for the torch on the corridor. Moving towards the door with Shirayuki on tow, close the study room door before locking the door.

The walk to his sleeping quarter was spent in silence, Masashi's tiny hiccup filling the silence. Pacing outside his bedroom door, she waits silently for him to shave. When he reached them after his quick shave, he reached for Masashi. His son looked at him wearily.

"Papa?"

Giving him a small grin, Izana offered Masashi his chin. "Go on then Masashi."

And Masashi happily 'kiss' his father on his chin while Shirayuki sighed tiredly.

Much to her relief, Masashi stop 'kissing' his father two weeks after the incident when he found a new fascination with Izana's pinkie fingers.

Oh well, as long as the bite marks is not on Izana's chin. She can't stand the sight of it on his fine cut jaw.

Not that she is going to tell him that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hate That I Love You - Rihanna**

 _That's how much I love you_

 _That's how much I need you_

 _And I can't stand you_

 _Must everything you do make me wanna smile_

 _Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)_

* * *

"Mom is still angry at you, do you know that?"

Looking up from the parchment that he's been reading, he is greeted with a look of disapproval from his eldest son who is flanked by his younger brother and sister.

"I know Masashi."

"Are you not going to do anything about it? Tonight will be the third night she is sleeping with Erina."

Smirking, he leaned back on his chair. Izana's face looks smug for some reason. "I already did. Don't worry, she will sooner or later come to me. I'll give her until tomorrow."

No sooner than five second after that, Shirayuki strode into the study room; her cheeks red. "I know what you are trying to do Izana and I don't appreciate it. Give me back my book."

"Which book are we talking here? The one that is out of your reach? Tut, tut, tut. If you want me to retrieve it for you, you should say please. Where is your manner Shirayuki? The children are watching. Now, say please."

They watch with fascination as her cheeks get redder.

"Mom looks like she is ready to boil" come a soft quipped from Tora which make Erina giggled while Masashi sighed.

"Dad, I don't thi-"

"That is my book in the first place and I know I didn't leave it up the shelves. Not to mention all the ladders conveniently went missing and none of the guard is willing to help me. This is definitely your works Izana."

Izana smiled and kept his silence.

The silence stretched for a whole three minutes.

"Please Izana. I want my book back."

"As the queen command." And he gave her a wink before he stood. Sauntering to the bookshelves by the wall on his right, he reached for a blue book at the fifth topmost shelves. Smirking, he hands it to her. Just before the red haired woman's fingers could wrap itself around the book, he pulled it back up. "Ah, ah, ah. Now, will you come back and sleep in our bed?"

Gritting her teeth, she give a terse nod.

Izana's grin got wider. Hand still up in the air, he bend down and give his cheek to her. "Now, give me a kiss."

Looking into his blue eyes that are filled with amusement, she pressed her lips together to stop herself from smiling. Finally losing the battle with herself, a smile break free as she kissed his cheek.

Handing her the book, he gave her a quick peck on her forehead. "See, it is not that hard."

Looking at the wide eyes audiences, Izana give a mock bow. "Marry a short woman, children. She will always need you to reach for something." Looking at his only daughter, he smirked. "Don't be short Erina. You will be like your mother."

At that, Shirayuki reached out and pinched him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Say You Won't Let Go - James Arthur**

 _When you looked over your shoulder  
For a minute, I forget that I'm older  
I wanna dance with you right now, oh  
And you look as beautiful as ever  
And I swear that every day you'll get better  
You make me feel this way somehow  
I'm so in love with you_

* * *

Now a grandfather of five rumbustious grandsons and one cheeky granddaughter, Izana is truly feeling his age as weariness seep in his bone. His knees and knuckles will start acting up every time when it is nearing winter, his hair now fully grey and already start thinning.

Sixty eight years old and growing older by minutes.

"Izana, what are you doing? Come, let's have tea with me in the garden."

His wife, his lovely wife who married him for forty-four years called him sweetly from the entrance door of his study.

Unlike him, her hair still retained its apple red colour with a few odd strands of grey. And now looking at her, smiling from over her shoulder; she look as beautiful as ever and the sight left him breathless.

That evening while they are having their tea at their favourite spot, he feels content. The fading sunlight warms his face and he relaxes his muscle.

When you reach a certain age where your body started to slowly slow down and the pain in your joints becoming more prominent, you can't avoid but to think if perhaps- just perhaps your time is running out. As soon as the thought cross your mind, it will carry on and you can't help but to wonder if it will be you who will die first or perhaps your partner will leave you first, leaving you all alone to continue living the remaining of your life. Somehow, he is truthful enough with himself to admit that the thought terrified him. He knows he is being greedy, forty four years together is a good number and he has lived his life to the fullest but another twenty years with Shirayuki sounds good.

Reaching his hand across the table, he took her hand in his, twining their fingers together. And if that night he hold his beautiful queen a little bit too tight and too long, he blamed it on him being sentimental.


End file.
